somewhere i belong
by Willow1986
Summary: Makoto looses her memory and trowa steps in to save her. what will happen from there nobody knows?
1. Default Chapter

Some where I belong:  
  
Starring at the chaos of the people around him, Trowa had to wonder why he had come here in the first place. But that question was quickly answered as he felt what was in his front black bomber jacket. The deeds to his farm. And it was his now. The government could not threaten to take it away anymore. They could no longer blackmail him in to covert missions. He was free and finally he was independent. He didn't even need a woman no matter how much his sister Catherine insisted he did.  
  
Turning suddenly at the sound of a slap, he watched in amusement and growing awareness at the tall striking woman who had delivered such a slap to the man that he now lay dazed on the ground a few feet away from the woman. Starring into the most amazing pair of green eyes he had ever seen, he acknowledged that this woman excited him like no other woman before, as he took in the rest of her appearance he noticed the slender body and undoubtedly the most rounded perfect derrier He had ever seen. Unfortunately he also noticed that she was a city girl at heart and would never be suited for the life of a rancher, which is what he now was.  
  
With her mini skirt and three-inch heels she was made for the hustle and bustle of the city, she was also undoubtedly rich, something he could not stand although his friend Quatra was the one and only exception. And that was only because he had known Quatra before he had inherited his fortune and had seen him work hard to secure his place in the business world. Out of his five close friends he felt the closest to Quatra although he was close to Heero also. Which was another reason he had gone to the city. To get a tux fitting, Heero had asked him to be his best man and he couldn't refuse him.  
  
It was actually a big surprise to hear he was getting married but once he had met the girl he could understand why Heero was drawn to her. She was the total opposite to him and yet they fit so perfectly together it was hard to imagine a time when they hadn't know each other, each finishing the others sentences. And the biggest surprise was yet to come. They had only know each other less then Three months and had only started living together the last week, in separate bedrooms of course.  
  
As the P.A announced his flight was ready, he turned his back on the appetising site of the young woman and walked towards the doors.  
  
Getting settled in his seat he relaxed and began to look forward to getting home. Unfortunately a voice interrupted his thoughts and as he opened his eyes he starred straight into the eyes of the woman he had been starring at in the airport.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but can I get through. I think that's my seat" And in saying this she pointed to the inside seat beside the window. The one his long legs were blocking her entry to.  
  
Shifting his legs to accommodate her he watched as she slide into the seat beside him and got an up close look at the posterior he had been admiring earlier.  
  
Seating herself comfortably in the small seat she looked at the person beside her and remembering her manners, stuck out her hand and said  
  
"Hello, my name is Lita Kino. And you would be?"  
  
"Trowa Barton." In saying this he turned his back on her and closed his eyes, only to open them again a few seconds later and ask her  
  
"Where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"Say what? A gentleman is not supposed to mention things like that, but for your information I didn't learn to hit like that it's natural. He had asked me to have a menage a trois with his other girlfriend. I didn't think so. And I would hope you will speak to me no more on this matter." And in saying this she turned away.  
  
Deciding that he would be the person that got the last word. He didn't heed her sutble warning and instead asked her a question that even Duo would not dare ask.  
  
"So you wouldn't like to have one with me then?"  
  
************************************************************************ Review review review.  
  
I get three review's for this and I post the next chapter. I think ya'll will like this.  
  
I don't think it's asking a whole lot.  
  
Willow1986. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: first impressions:  
  
Lita opened her mouth to speak, only to close it as the flight attendant and beverage cart stopped beside Trowa. "Would you care for something to drink?" Her glance swept both of them.  
  
"Thanks I'll pass" "Coke for me please," Serena said. Long after the attendant had mover on, silence prevailed. Lita sipped her coke and ignored him. She was upset and he didn't blame her. He'd acted like a jerk, but he sure as hell wasn't going to apologise. It was better this way anyway. This trip would end soon and he would never have to see her again.  
  
He stole a glance at her and watched as she tipped her head back and took another sip of coke. The column of her throat was absurdly vulnerable in the sunlight.  
  
He bit his lip to stop a blistering curse from escaping his lips, just as the plane hit a pocket of turbulence. The glass bounced of his chest and coke saturated his lap.  
  
"Oh, no!" She raised horrified eyes to his and for a moment neither moved nor spoke. Finally Trowa's muttered curse forced them into action.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," She said clearly rattled. "Here let me help." She grabbed the two napkins off her tray and dabbed at Trowa's thighs. With a sharp intake of breath, He stilled her hand. His fingers felt the fragile bones of her wrist, which were almost exposed through the screen of flesh. Then as if he'd been stung, he dropped her hand. Her expression was difficult to read as she lowered her flushed face and once again attacked the stain in his lap. "Don't," He said in a strangled voice, grappling to get his handkerchief out of his back pocket. "Please, let me help." "No, I.." The words died in her throat as her hand accidentally encountered the hardness between his legs. They both froze. Then swearing, he pushed her hand away.  
  
Had she felt the bulge under his fly? Of course she had you idiot. If nothing else, her sharp indrawn breath and shocked eyes were dead give away.  
  
"Look, stay the hell away from me." "Trowa?" Lita swallowed a biting retort, put her head back and closed her eyes. Anger as well as shock her breath puffing in and out like and out of control engine. How could she have been so careless? But it was an accident, and no matter how well endowed he was, it didn't excuse his rude behaviour.  
  
As the captain announced that take off would be happening n little over five minutes, she began to settle into her routine for flights.  
  
Getting the belt around her waist and fastening it, folding her hands together and saying a short prayer helped to calm her nerves but as the plane began to move down the run way getting ready for take off. She couldn't help but grab Trowa's hand and hold it as tight as she could while her head found it's way to under his chin with her eyes closed.  
  
Looking down at the girl that might as well have been sitting in his lap so close was she; he felt a sudden rush of tenderness and an unnerving desire to protect her. But as he found out earlier she could do that quite well on her own.  
  
As the plane evened out he could feel as she relaxed and moved back into her own seat. He couldn't help but feel that he had lost something vitally important but that was ridiculous.  
  
Starring at everywhere but him, Lita could feel the flush of embarrassment staining her face. The last time she had done something like that was when her parents had died and she had been shipped to her grandmothers over in Japan, in a plane. Just days after she had lost her parents.  
  
Waiting for what felt like hours, she waited for him to make a smart comment or to start shouting at her, but nothing happened.  
  
Looking up slowly, she let her eyes meet his, and found that he had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
As she watched she could see movement below, and saw that he was about to say something. But unfortunately this was not going to be the time.  
  
A loud bang and the sound of crying broke their gazes apart and they watched as a scared stewardess came form 1st class and said something to the other stewardesses to upset them greatly.  
  
As she watched in amazement, oxygen masks came down from the roof and moving on automatic pilot she put it on.  
  
Scared out of her mind she jumped when a hand caught hold of hers.  
  
It was Trowa's and looking into his eyes she calmed down a bit.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she thought why couldn't she have met him earlier in her life, not when it was to late.  
  
Closing her eyes, she again began to pray. All the time squeezing Trowa's hand and as she felt the movement of the plane take a dip she couldn't help but pray that if she got out of this that she would get the chance to get to know this man better. This man that after knowing him for less then five minutes had propositioned her, but left her feeling that he was only teasing.  
  
As the terror around her increased ten fold, she couldn't help but think that end is so near and question what she had done with her life so far.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Review review review.  
  
I haven't gotten reviews in ages and I'm feeling so neglected. Somebody put me out of my misery, please.  
  
Review.  
  
Willow1986 


	3. important note

a word to my readers,

i am so sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter out on "Somewhere i belong" but unfortunately my computer crashed while i was in the process of saving the next chapter and it has taken me till now to get it back up and working.

The bad news is that i won't be able to put a new chapters up for a while but what i can promise is that i will have some new chapters for your enjoyement up by the end of june. (god willing and the computer behaving)

thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and because you were so nice, i was thinking i might email them to you before they go up on the site, only if you want. so

girl of darkness and vintageskater if you want this to happen then just sent me an email saying simply yes.

any way

back to writing, (i got another idea for a new story)

willow1986


	4. chapter 3

Her first instinct was to shield her eyes from teh blinding light that she could feel through her eye lids. She felt sure she was on her way to heaven.  
  
Gradually the noise invaded her senses and she slowly prised open her eyes to the site of a man that literally took her breath away.  
  
Looking up into eyes that could only belong to a speacial kind of person, she let her gaze wander on a body that made her own tingle with the need to touch it.  
  
A black shirt moulded to the muscles on his arms and upper body as if it was spray painted on.   
  
Dark blue jeans rode low on his lean hips letting her catch a glimpse of a tanned muscular stomach.  
  
Long legs incassed in blue denim, were she was met with the site of honest to ggodness cowboy boots.  
  
She knew for certain that this was the place she wanted to stay, if it wasn't heaven she didn't mind as long as she had him to look at.  
  
That was until the balded headed doctor intersepted her vision. It took a moment to realise that he was talking to her. Unfortunately she didn't hear a word he said and had to ask him to repeat the question.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What is your name miss?"  
  
Talking a deep breath she opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out.  
  
Gradually a panicked look took over her face and her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
The doctor turned to the an who had yet to say anything to her.  
  
"It is just as i thought, amenisia" Knowing that the slight nod of the mans head ment to go on he continued.  
  
"Fortunately i suspect its only tempoary, but as u can see we're kind of filled up and theres no place for her to go"  
  
There thinking was interupted when the girl caught the mans arm (not the doctors, trowa.)  
  
"Whats my name?"  
  
"Lita Kino", Trowa answered almost absentmindly.  
  
"Are u my husband?"  
  
"NOOOOOO, no i'm not your husband. We only met on the plane."  
  
The doctor thinking that there was no were else for this nice girl to go mentioned the only place she could go without knowing were she came from.  
  
"We're going to have to send her to a resthome"  
  
"No!" Trowa looked decidingly surprised at the word that was coming out of his mouth but then he had heard of the reputations of the resthomes in this city....it was as good as sending her to a mad house, she would never get out. The words that came out of his mouth next surprised him even more.  
  
"She'll come home with me".  
  
The doctor looked at the girl and Trowa in wonder. He couldnt tell which was more surprised at the way things were going.  
  
And to tell the honest to gods truth he didnt really care.He was now free of the burden of finding her a place to stay, not that it would have beena bog burden. He was afterall a man and she was a beautiful woman.  
  
That said because of his job he couldnt do anything about it plus he hadnt seen Trowa so animated in years and that as saying alot.  
  
Leaning back on his heels, he wondered who was going to say something first but as five minutes gradually grew in to ten minutes and nobody talked he grew impatient and turning on his heels he walked away to his next patient.  
  
Looking back once more he saw that they were still engaged in what looked to be a starring compitition. Before a nurse grabbed his arm and propelled him downt he hall to his next patient his last though was even though he doubted they knew it yet, they were made for each other.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	5. chapter 4

Lita looked at the silent man beside her. He hadn't said a word since they had left the airport over two hours ago and that was only to ask her if she need to use the bathroom.  
  
Although she had to say she wouldn't have minded a bit of conversation, she could say she didn't really mind. She knew that if they had started to talk she would have missed the lovely scenery that they had passed on the way to his place.  
  
Lovely rolling hills, green grass with little animals playing on it, cows, calfs, sheep and some she didn't recognise but thought they were cute anyway.  
  
They had just entered a small town when he spoke again..  
  
"Do u want something to eat?" Never taking his eyes of the road, it none the less sounded more like an order rather then a question.  
  
But she was hungry and so she said "Yes" and all was quiet until they sat down in the resturant and had ordered what he wanted to eat.  
  
After five minutes of quietness he got up and said he was making a phone call..  
  
Lita didnt notice, she was to fascinated with the decor of this resturant/bar/diner that they had stopped at.  
  
***************************** Trowa **********************************  
  
Holding the phone with his shoulder while he drew a picture of the woman he was now living with, he silently chanted to himself...pick up the phone, pick it up..  
  
until somebody did.  
  
"hello,Serena Yui speaking. How may i help you?"  
  
"Serena, it me Trowa, Can i speak to Heero?"  
  
"Sure, i'll just get him for ya" there was the sound of running feet and then a yell loud enough to be heard from were he was even if he hadn't the phone.  
  
Slowly he counted to ten and as he reached nine, Heero picked up  
  
"You still havent changed my friend.."  
  
"yeah well, what u expect? so whats up?"  
  
"Well, somehow the good doctor we both know convinced me to take how and amensia patient. She dosen't have any clothes and i was wondering if your Serena might be able to give her some for the moment?"  
  
"I'll ask" guessing that he was holding the phone away from him while he had the conversation with his wife, Trowa could still hear every word they said and it didn't come as any surprise when he heard her win the argument.  
  
Before Heero had a chance to say anything, Trowa said "Tell Serena that we will see her tomorrow around noon after i get my work done."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Later"  
  
And they both hung up.  
  
looking around him he noticed the food was on the table and as he made is way over there, his eyes incountered hers. He couldnt help but feel she was looking down in to the very pitt of his soul and when she returned her gaze to the food he felt a little lost for some reason.  
  
They finished their meal in quietness but it was one of mutual consent, as if they both wanted to be alone with their thoughts.  
  
An hour later, he came to the sign post for his ranch.  
  
AS he pulled up to his house he couldnt help but feel pride in all that he had gotten done with the place and his piece of happiness was even bigger when his passenger and new housemate turned awe inspires eyes towards him that held admiration for this place in them.  
  
"This is were i'll be staying?"  
  
At his nod of confirmation he could almost feel her joy at this peace of newsa dn was surprised when she leaned over the hand-break and gave him a hug before jumping out of the truck and heading up towards the doors of the house but not befoe admiring everything on the way there.  
  
Trowa just sat in the truck with a strange look on his face and wondering why such a small act left him feeling so loved?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
i'm inspired so more chapters will probably be making their way out soon.  
  
later  
  
willow1986 


	6. chapter 5

Getting out of the truck he made his way up to the house to watch as his guest looked around the house in what he could only presume as awe which was strange considering the place hadnt been cleaned in god knows how long...he did have more important work to do and he only really used the place to sleep and maybe sometimes eat.  
  
As she turned around to ask him a question one of his ranch hands came in trhough the door.  
  
"Hey, boss. Betsy is down and the foul is coming. we need all the help we can get."  
  
"I'm on my way" and in saying this he grabbed his stetson of the hat stand and was gone in the blink of an eye or so it appeared to Lita who for some reason felt that she had just been dismissed.  
  
Smiling in pleasure she imagined what she could do with the place and rolling up her sleeves onthe borrowes shirt she silently argued with herself.  
  
Surely Trowa wouldnt mind her doing a little cleaning, i mean she had to live her as well and she preferred that it be clean. And if that didnt work she could always do the never failed rountine of saying that she needed to earn her way if she wanted to feel comfortable.   
  
Lita stopped suddenly. That had sounded way to familiar, as if she had said it before...somewere....  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and if anybody had looked in her eyes they would have seen all the frustration and pain this curse on her was causing.  
  
With work came the blessed relief, that she could do something for herself and for a while she forgot why she was here and merly concentrated on the cleaning and cooking.  
  
It was over four hours before anyone came in to check on her and when they came in they stumbled to a stop in the door way.  
  
The table was covered with food of all sorts and the place was clean. The table which easily sat fifteen large working men was filled with food that smelled divine and it was with an embarressed shrug as the people stomachs behind him started to grumble that he went in himself and sat at the head of the table.  
  
The woman was no were in sight,a nd for some strange reason it felt strange to sit down to a meal without here there...even though he had only known her for such a little time.  
  
He knew that this was her work, even though on occassion one of his friends wives did come over to cook for the men, none of them cleaned up. According tot hem it was there way of paying them for cooking, they do the work and the men who ate it cleaned up.  
  
It had been working well until Quatra had gotten a secretary who had the hots for him. She made herself avaible at every turn and turned the woman away from cooking here for th simple reason that none of them could stand being in the same room as her.  
  
And somehow she always managed to come down here in the evening for some insignifigant reason, which meant that for the last two weeks they had been depending on barbeque, the only thing they could actually cook.  
  
As the men sat down her went looking for her in thehouse but could find no sign of her. Sighing in irrratation he sat down with his men and said grace for the food and began to eat.  
  
He fialed to notice the Woman looking in through the window from the porch, who was quiet proud of herself. She had found a way to pay for her stay here even though she had no money.  
  
Sitting back she set the porch swing in motion with a gentle twitch of her foot against the floor boards.  
  
It was so peaceful here...and with a small yawn she was fast asleep.  
  
She never noticed the little visitor making its bed right beside were she slept.   
  
An hour later as everybody went back to there respective beds after cleaning up after themselves, a worried Trowa made his way out onto the porch. He hadnt seen her since he had left to check the foaling mare...and he admitted he was worried.  
  
She couldnt remember who she was, how was she going to surviv if she got lost or injured on the farm. Anything could happen to her, she could be bittin by a snake or attacked by a coyote or....  
  
Just as he was working himself up into a lather soneone made a movement and he noticed this from the corner of his eye.  
  
Walking over to the swing, he starred in amusement at the woman who had nearly sent him out on to the farm to look for her.  
  
Realsing that she wasnt gogin to wake up anytime soon, he reached down and placing an arm behind her back and one under her leg he lifted her and not even sweating brought her to her room on the second floor.  
  
She never woke up, not even when he took of her boots and jacket.  
  
Placing the covers over her, he bend down and kissed her on the forhead as he would do of she had been a child and walked out of the room closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Lita's only reaction to this was to twist gently under the blankets and fall back asleep....  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Sweet isnt he....anyway next chapter up soon...  
  
i know he slightly out of character but see there is a valid reason for this, he hasnt been fighting snce he was young so he never took the different name or lost his memory...he is and has been since birth known who he was...Trowa Barton. Nobody else..  
  
just to clear it up if anybody is thinking they a bit out of character...  
  
anyway  
  
review  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	7. chapter 6

A hand was poking at her and through her muddled sleepy state she realised she knew this person and should get up but for the life of her she couldn't and so with a flick of her hand as if to rid her of annoying pest, she snuggled deeper into the quilt and mutturing something under her breath went back to sleep.  
  
Trowa stepped back in shock, sure He had to wake some unwillingly people once in a while, such as his friend Duo maxwell but he had never been hit away by a woman.  
  
Stepping closer he heard her mutter what he thought "Stupid bug" and relaxed in her sleep.  
  
Starring down at her, he was silently contemplating how he would get her out of bed when Paul one of his right hand men came and knocked on the open door.  
  
Turning from the woman and blocking Paul's view at the same time he waited for Paul to say something.  
  
"Sir, Betsy finally foaled, and a good big one it was to. A perfect mare." Smiling he delievered the news and was rewarded by the boss's very rare smile of joy.  
  
"That is good news. Have you checked on the other mares and has the vet been called to check on the two yet?"  
  
"Yes he's been called" pausing he stopped and heard the sound of a car door slamming and continued "Infact that should be him now."  
  
"Go then, i'll be out in a minute."  
  
Turning Paul left and Trowa returned to the interesting problem of trying to wake his sleeping beauty.  
  
Grabbing her by the waist blankets and all, he carried her unconscious body into the bathroom and laid her gently in the bath. Peering down at her he was about to turn on the cold shower tape when a loud nay from outside caught hit attention. Looking longly down at the person he wanted to wake up, he prayed that she would still be asleep when she got in. He was just in one of those moods.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lita stirred, trying to snuggle deeper into her bed but for some reason the matress seemed to have turned into metal, and with a resigned sigh, she got up never opening her eyes. It was a sign she had to get up but that didnt mean she had to enjoy it.  
  
Jumping out of the bed as was her habit, she walked over to where the door should be and stopped. The door handle had dissappeared, indeed when she examined further, the whole are where the door should have been including the joints and hinges had gone.  
  
Opening her eyes caustiously, Lita breathed a sigh of relief. She wasnt going crazy. The door wasnt where it was supposed to be because she wasnt in the room she was supposed to be. Finding this strangly relieving, she turned on the hot tap and took a brisk shower before changing into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt that Trowa had lent her. They hung of her frame, making her smile. With her height and muscles, it wasnt everyday you found someone who made you seem small.  
  
Brushing her hair she looked in the mirror, and smiled. Somehow wearing it down seemed more like the person she was now. So with a carefree grin she grabbed a scarf and tying her hair up went into the kitchen where she made a fry up for herself plus extra in case anyone got hungry.  
  
Washing her teeth, she tieded away after herself and went into what one could only assume was the library.  
  
Grabbing a book on Mythology she was about to sit down when a loud noise echoed through the area and she dropped the book from her hands with a start.  
  
Looking around her she waited for something else that would tell her what that had been but when no second noise came she siged and bending low lay her hand down to pick up the book when she froze.  
  
And that was the way Trowa found her ten minutes later.  
  
Jogging inside, Trowa called out her name and when no answer came he walked towards her bedroom.  
  
He never knew what had made him look in the library but he was forever glad of it after wards.  
  
Lita just knelt there, a vacant look on her face, starring down at pictures of Heroines of the late 18th, 19th and 20th century.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, he saw the name 'scouts' before He returned his attention to Lita.  
  
Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her slightly above average but not as big as his frame.  
  
When that still didnt get a reply, A worried look came on his face and running outside he dumped her in his car.  
  
Pulling out of the drive way with a cloud of dust trailing after him, he drove to the only 'doctor' for miles around.  
  
Pounding on her door, The doctor opened it caustiously and when she saw who was outside bed him come in.  
  
Placing Lita on the coach, He looked beseechlingly at the doctor. Nodding she took his hand and squeesed gently, and in a firm voice said "Don't worry, She'll be okay. But you will need to wait outside.!"  
  
Pulling on his hand she kled him outside and placed a cup of water by his side. Walking inside, she grabbed a headdress of pure white feathers and silver from a press and an emerald green medallion.  
  
Kneeeling beside the unblinking girl, she placed the medallion on her forhead and placed one hand on her head and the other on her heart and began to hum an ancient hymn passed onto her by her ancestors.  
  
Gradually Lita came to awarness and looking up into yet another strangers eyes, felt no aprehension.  
  
Her voice croaky, she asked "Who are you?"  
  
In a voice that was suddenly quite young, the woman answered "My name is Firefly, but you may call me Hotaru."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Hotaru, my name is...."  
  
Hotaru interrupted "I know who you are child. And let me offer you some advice. Don't push your memory or you may never get it back. Live in the day and be happy that you are alive because some day that will be taken from you and then what will you have to say?"  
  
After that enlightening speech, Hotaru seemed to change before her very eyes and a young adolesent seemed to take her place. "Your man is waiting for you outside. You will come see me again, i hope?"  
  
Leaning up, Lita took the out stretched hand and answered "Of course."  
  
And getting up walked outside to the car, not stopping when Trowa joined her. In the car, Trowa kept his curiosity to himself and Lita decided to keep somethings to herself even if they weren't that important.  
  
Only when he drove by the turn off for his house did she turn to him and ask "Where are we going?"  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road he answered "To a friends house."  
  
And turning back to looking out the window, Trowa assumed that was answer enough for her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
tell me what u think, sorry took so long to update,  
  
it may be sometime before i get the next chap up but they are continuing  
  
anyway you know the deal  
  
review and get more chappies   
  
laters   
  
willow1986 


End file.
